broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Myra Beau
|Mane = with stripes (dyed) with stripes (actual) |Coat = (formerly) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Mira, Myr |Relatives = Adeline Beau (twin sister) |Cutie Mark = |image1 = A Myra Beau ID.png |image1width = 200px |tab1title = Unicorn |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = |image2 = A Myra mad.png |tab2title = Original |image3 = Myra Beau EgQ form.png |caption1 = Myra Beau |caption2 = Myra Beau's original appearance |tab3title = Human |image3width = 85px |caption3 = Myra Beau's human form |Voice = Grey DeLisle }}Myra Beau is a female unicorn pony, the twin sister of Adeline Beau, and a former head of the Panies C.S.P. group. Development and design Myra Beau has a white coat with a yellow and pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a two colored blue diamond. After altering her appearance, Myra has a purple coat with a different styled deep blue and light red mane and tail. She also used to wear blue and purple ribbons tied to her mane. She speaks with a soft French accent, similar to that of her twin sister Adeline Beau. Her last name comes from "beau", which is French for "beautiful". History Past Myra Beau was very close to her twin sister Adeline Beau, and would follow her like a shadow and enjoy whatever they did together. At one point, Myra and her sister were offered a chance to join the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns by Serina Charades. However, while Adeline immediately accepted the offer, Myra was not much interested, but decided to follow her sister. Later, Myra and Adeline was promoted into the heads of the Panies C.S.P. group. Leaving the C.S.P. While working for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Adeline was shown to be more talented than Myra and got most of the credit for their work, causing Myra to become jealous at her sister. Afterward, Adeline and Myra had a hard time together, resulting in Myra berating Adeline for only caring about herself and being a "bad sister". Having heard enough, Serina confronted them and told Myra that since she could not stop being unkind toward her sister and let her problems affect her job, then it was no place for her at the C.S.P. and fired Myra from the organization. Enraged, Myra left and swore revenge on Adeline and Serina. Soon after, Myra magically altered the color of her coat and dyed her mane and tail in order to look different and disguise herself from her sister. Present Myra Beau will occasionally spy on the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. During the film (under consideration...) ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls After hearing about the mirror, Myra Beau decided to visit the human world. She secretly made several trips to the other world and like Sunset Shimmer, she got used to their traditions. When Myra was about to go through the portal once more, a C.S.P. member caught her, but escaped into the mirror. Adeline Beau was then tasked to retrieve her sister before she could disrupt the balance between both worlds. In the human world, like Sunset Shimmer, Myra Beau was a popular person and feared by other students. However, ''unlike Sunset Shimmer, she didn't have minions and liked to do things on her own. Personality Myra Beau is shown to be bitter, sarcastic, nasty, and cruel. However, she is kind and caring toward her pets Timberjack, Lumberjack, and Rafterjack. She is also very reckless and focused in finishing the job she is given before doing anything else. While working for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Myra was sweet and respectful toward others. She bears a deep grudge toward her sister Adeline Beau after being fired from the C.S.P. Organization, describing her as "selfish" and "glory-stealing", and frequently belittles her. Magic While her skills in magic may not be up to the standards of Adeline Beau and Serina Charades, Myra Beau is shown to be more skilled than average unicorns. As a member of the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Myra learned to perform a spell to detect lies from others. Relationships Serina Charades Myra Beau has a strong dislike toward Serina Charades, as she was the one who fired her from the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. Adeline Beau Myra Beau used to be very close to her twin sister. However, when Adeline proved to be a better spy and got most of the credit for their missions. Myra became jealous and felt betrayed by her sister. After Serina Charades found out about Adeline and Myra's fight in the C.S.P. headquarters, she grew furious and demanded to ask both of them to calm down. When Myra refused, she was fired from the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. From then, Myra has hated her sister. Timberjack, Lumberjack, and Rafterjack Myra Beau is shown to care about her pet Timberwolves and will treat them well. They are very loyal to Myra and will obey all of her commands. Quotes :"Just you wait Serina and Adeline! You'll both regret the day you fired me and stripped me of what I deserved!" :— To Serina Charades and Adeline Beau :"Don't I look stylish now?" :— After changing her appearance :"You vant to know why I did vat I did? Well, I'll tell you why dear zister! It's called revenge!" :— To Adeline Beau, upon shooting a magic beam at Serina Charades :"Vat doez she think she iz doing now?" :— While spying on her sister, Adeline Beau :"Who are my good and lovely timberwolves?" :— To her Timberwolves Human world :"Why are my hoovz replaced with... these thingz?" :— Getting adjusted to her new appearance :"Why iz she here?" :— Upon finding out that her sister went into the human world :"Are you telling me that there iz another person who signed up for the competition?" :— After hearing that Adeline Beau signed up for a competition Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:C.S.P. Category:Villain Category:PandoraStar411